


only during midnights.

by quiteanight



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, just for you, some short mx drabble, whew first ever published work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiteanight/pseuds/quiteanight
Summary: some writing exercises i did with the help of my friends attwt! they gave me a word and a pairing and i write away. here are the things u can expect:1. pudding ; hyunghyuk2. bubblebbath ; honeypeach3. sunflower ; hyungki4. cheetos ; joohyuk5. dandelion ; hyungki





	1. one. (pudding)

 

 

_“Good morning sir, what would you like to order today?”_ Those are the words you wouldn’t expect to be so special but Minhyuk was caught off guard.

 

 /

 

Minhyuk was struggling to find someone to recruit as a model for his upcoming project. Being a Youtuber, it didn’t gave him much revenue even for rent itself so he decided to put his video making skills open to people who needs it. Eventually, Minhyuk found a small clothing line to give assistance to. They said they just need a simple introduction video for their company. Easy right? Well, Minhyuk didn’t expect things to go downhill so quickly from models quitting due to lack of pay to the deadline slowly crawling into his mind.

 

/

 

It was like the light from the dim-lit cafe all came from the man in front of him. He was incredibly attractive, despite wearing a raggedy uniform. His voice was soft and light, almost heavenly. How did someone as beautiful as him is sitting behind a counter?

 

 

_“He’s the one! My muse!”_ Minhyuk thought.

 

Minhyuk must’ve gaped too long as the man cleared his throat, clearly expecting a response.

 

“Ah- uhh one chocolate pudding please.” Minhyuk smiled, wishing the tension fades away.

 

Pause. At first, the man looked at him, puzzled. For a moment, Minhyuk thought he messed up again but eventually, the guy cracked a smile.

 

 

_“Sir, this may be a McCafe but we don’t serve pudding here.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might've passed the 15 min mark.. oops .. ok i really hope u like this, i'm planning on posting more and if time allows, i might add more to this story! thank u for reading <3


	2. two. (bubblebath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic honeypeach goodness for u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this time its for ru aka cosmiclesbean (such a cute @) i hope u like it !! and to anyone reading, i hope u like it aswell <3 u can tell me what i lack n everything, this is a writing exercise anyway!

 

It was deep into the night when Jooheon quietly slipped out of his bed. His pillow was oddly cold. "I've must've slept with my hair still damp." Jooheon thought. Waking up with a headache wasn't his plan but maybe a glass of water could help him. Making way to his kitchen, his footsteps and dragged breaths were creating sounds, making the space around him seem alive. His apartment was already dripped in dark, having no light source other than the moon and a couple of neon lights peeking through his windows. Though, this didn't stop his eyes from spotting the long pair of legs hanging by the armrest of his sofa. 

 

 _"Hyungwon?"_ Jooheon thought aloud.

 

_"Ah, now i remember why I have a headache."_

 

/

 

A couple of moments ago, when the sun is still up, Hyungwon called Jooheon inside the bathroom. Jooheon thought Hyungwon just needed something but he didn't expect to join the man inside a bathtub.

  
_"This is an upgraded version of a bubblebath, honey."_

_"And what is the upgrade, exactly? It's all cramped up in here. This isn't exactly an ideal place where two grown men can enjoy."_

_"Well, we can fix that."_

 

Hyungwon smiles and pulls Jooheon for a kiss.

 

_"Okay, I think I see your point now."_


	3. three. (sunflower)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what to call this so its just kihyun confessing to hyungwon ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this definitely took MUCH MUCH longer than 15 mins but i really like it. i hope u like it too :)

 

Somewhere along the road, Kihyun would stare at the field of sunflowers he and Hyungwon would pass by whenever they take a drive around town. Kihyun would roll down the car windows to feel the air. nice and crisp, not too hot, not to cold. It barely makes a sound but Kihyun would still hear it. It lingers on the plants' leaves, making the sound significantly louder. 

Under a single tree, sitting by the middle of the field. That's where Kihyun always thought on confessing his feelings for Hyungwon. "That'll be romantic, right?" he'd ask his friends. 

"No! You have to think deeper!" Wonho exclaims which earns him a side-eye from Kihyun. The rest laughed at the two, clearly enjoying Kihyun's annoyance. "I'm kidding, Ki.  Hyungwon would like it! C'mon you've known each other for years, you practically have a Hyungwon encyclopedia in your brain by now!" Wonho said.

"Friends should help you but I don't get anything useful from you guys." Kihyun sighed, still unsure. 

Later on, after drinking and talking with the rest of the guys, Kihyun is left with his thoughts once again. With alcohol in his system, he decided. "Fuck it, let's do this Kihyun."

On his way to Hyungwon's place, he kept talking to himself, mainly because he didn't want to hear his thudding heartbeat. Earning strange looks from strangers, he shrugged off his nervousness. "It's about time, this is it." 

With dumb courage (thanks to his tipsy mind) in his shoulders, he knocked on Hyungwon's door. A few moments later, Hyungwon answers the door, clearly still dazed from sleep. Kihyun's thoughts immediately consumed him. "Oh god, why didn't I think he was sleeping. No. I ruined it, he's going to hate me now. Good fucking job, Kihyun" But eventually, a slow smile spread across Hyungwon's face, completely shushing Kihyun's mind. "What a lovely surprise. It's the little gremblin who disturbed me from my sleep. What brings you here today?" Hyungwon asks, softly laughing right after and rubs his eyes. 

Everything clicked in Kihyun's heart, how can someone insult him and still make him melt? "God, how can someone not like you, it's so impossible." Kihyun thought. 

Reaching for Hyungwon's hand, he pulled the man outside. Despite Hyungwon's protests of his attire (which composed of a large sweater and some thick jogging pants) and his bad breath (he didn't have one), Hyungwon let himself be pulled by Kihyun. With their hands intertwined, they walked and walked until they reached the sunflower field.


	4. four. (cheetos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> min and joo bickering over cheese flavoured snacks at the middle of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp here we go again

"I SPECIFICALLY SAID I WANT CHEESE BALLS!" Jooheon exclaimed, clearly displeased at the chips Minhyuk was holding.

"You said you want Cheetos! This isn't even my fault! You could've come with us to the store anyway." Minhyuk said. It was midnight and Minhyuk didn't want to add more noise by shouting back. Minhyuk was grumpy, tired, and hungry so he didn't take Jooheon's tone too well. "I'm gonna eat with Shownu hyung. Talk to me once you're not upset anymore."

"Woah woah woah. Hyung, calm down it's midnight already, people are sleeping." Changkyun said, looking at Jooheon. 

"I just want some fucking cheeseballs, is that so hard to get?" 

"What the hell is your problem, Jooheon? You'd stop sooner than this. Just. Stop. I'll get your cheeseballs in the morning, just shut the fuck up for the meantime, yeah?" Minhyuk said. He immediately then walked out the hallway; the conversation was clearly over.

Silence.

"That's not how you get someone's attention, Jooheon hyung." Changkyun said, looking knowingly at the defeated man.  


/

 

It was a random Thursday morning. Too early in Changkyun's body clock but with his bladder, he got up. Looking over Minhyuk's side of the room, he noticed that the man was not in his bed which was odd, Min loved hugging and sleeping with the ten million whale plushies in his bed but obviously, that wasn't the case. "Where could he be?" Changkyun wondered. That question was immediately answered as he heard noises from the bathroom. 

Honestly, Changkyun wasn't shocked. It was clear as day that Jooheon and Minhyuk has  _something_ for each other. It's just a matter of determining what is that something. Lust? Sure. Love? That, Changkyun is not sure of.

Days passed and Jooheon changed. Ever since Changkyun told him that he found out about them, he was happier, maybe someone else can tell him what he was going through with Minhyuk but of course, Changkyun didn't have the answers too. So Changkyun suggested, why not confess?

And that's how they end up like this. Because Jooheon knows Minhyuk didn't like him the way he does. Because Jooheon knows that if he started to not care, he might feel better. Because if Minhyuk became comfortable again, they'll go back to the way things were and Jooheon didn't want that.


	5. five. (dandelion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyungki shine forever era fluff ha h

For once, Hyungwon was already finished with getting ready and his makeup. This would be the perfect moment for him to take a quick nap before going back to shooting, but since he has more time in his hands than usual, he thought a quick walk around the site would be delightful.

He was pleasantly surprised at how they got such a large place to shoot on. Along with the scope of the site, he loved how beautiful the field was. The patches of grass seemed to be well kept but at the same time, it seemed to be lively on its own with it growing all around the sides. The sound of water crashing through the shore with the soft blow of the wind made him feel so peaceful, so calm. He didn’t even mind the bustling crowd behind him, the staff getting their hands dirty and bodies moving to officially start their new comeback.

“Hyungwon, don’t stray too far! We’ll be starting in about 10 minutes.” One of the staff calls out. He quickly gave her a thumbs up and began jogging away.

 Taking a deep breath, the smile on Hyungwon’s face slowly grew. He needed some time for himself, and waltzing around the place was the perfect way to get away from the cameras. Though, it didn’t take long for him to notice a familiar face. It was Kihyun who appears to be sitting in the middle of the field, holding a piece of dandelion to his lips, eyes closed and whispering something Hyungwon cannot hear.

 “What the hell is he doing.” Hyungwon thought, scoffing at the sight. He ignored the little thump in his heart. “He looks dumb.” He said, practically whispering to himself, smile slowly creeping on his lips.

 He slowly approached the man, not wanting to disturb the sight in front of him. 

 Still, with eyes closed, Kihyun groaned, his voice got slightly louder as he spoke. It was enough for Hyungwon to make up what Kihyun was saying.

 "I trust whatever entity you are, just make Hyungwon stop fucking around with me after this. I just wish he'd stop being a headass and finally notice my feelings." 

For some odd reason, Hyungwon didn't think much of what Kihyun said. It may be because he knew already but after a while, things would just slip out. Another reminder of Kihyun's obvious crush, another weight lifted off Hyungwon's shoulders. He loves teasing the man, what can he say?

With a sharp inhale, Kihyun pursed his lips and blew. Parts of the plant got carried away by his breath but most of it simply swayed. Hyungwon can't help but to laugh at the sight.

Kihyun's eyes shot up. 

"Fuck. He wasn't supposed to hear that." Kihyun thought. As Kihyun's mind was about to go down the spiral of panic, he decided to play dumb and stared at Hyungwon. He cannot and will not talk, if he would, he'd say something that'll make everything go worse. And Kihyun wasn't going to let the man get another way on tormenting him.

Without a word, Hyungwon sat beside Kihyun. The grass was poking through his pants and into his skin. Hyungwon grunted in discomfort which earned him a look of amusement from Kihyun. "He finds this funny, huh?" Hyungwon thought.

"So are we really not gonna talk about your lame attempt to blow out a dandelion or..." Hyungwon said, he knows how embarrassed Ki can get and he simply swoons over Kihyun's clearly red ears. Though, what he liked most was Kihyun's face when he's flustered. (His reaction and his face, in general)

"I'm not talking to you." Ki said. 

 


End file.
